


Birthday Proposal

by QueenXIV



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday, Chill, Colfer-Sherrod, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy as clouds, Happy Birthday Chris!, Just full of sweetness, Lovely Cuties, M/M, Puke Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris just wants to spend his birthday with his small family, relaxing but life has lots of surprises for him. Maybe one is bigger than the other and maybe said one has something to do with his lovely boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hey! So this is my first Chill, Chrisneyland, whatever, fic, and english is certainly not my first language so please, forgive me if there are any mistakes or misspellings! 
> 
> I hope you like it and oh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!

My school years had been a dark time for me, dark and hard. I was bullied and had only a few friends I could count on but years had passed, and when I started Glee I couldn’t believe my luck. But the things just got better and I ended up with a family. Maybe not a very normal family but a family nonetheless. I had the best boyfriend who had to bear with me when I had to write my books and when I had my breakdowns. He dealt with my self-consciousness and always made sure I felt loved and cared for. And then my cat, Brian, the laziest yet most amazing cat ever. And then finally came Cooper, the prettiest and cutest dog ever. 

And I was prepared to spend another year with them, to spend another birthday with Will and Brian and be with Cooper for the first time. But I didn’t expect anything big for my birthday. Ashley, Will and I were going to have lunch out together but nothing apart from this. I certainly didn’t expect what happened. 

The morning started fairly normal. Will let Cooper wake me up with enthusiastic licks on my face while laughing his ass off but then he apologized and showered me with kisses. He quickly commanded me to not get up and he left the room hurriedly, with Cooper trailing behind. Brian glared at Cooper as the oblivious puppy passed and the cat jumped on the bed, purring loudly when I rubbed him behind his ears. A few minutes passed, hearing loud clanking sound from the kitchen until Will returned with a perfect breakfast-in-bed for me. I just cooed and kissed his puckered lips before attacking the food. 

I always loved Will’s little details with me, especially on special days like my birthday or our anniversary. I always tried to get up before him but he always managed to turn off the alarm before I heard it and creep over to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast or whatever he wanted to do. 

While Will and I devoured our breakfast Brian and Cooper managed to entertain us by fighting for the reign of the bed. Cooper would gladly share, he always did, but Brian was having none of it. He hissed and meowed at him, flicking his tail on the dog’s face and trying to push him out of it. But Cooper was stronger than Brian and he managed to sneak behind Will, while panting with bright eyes and his tongue lolling from his mouth. 

As expected, the morning became even more perfect when Will returned the tray to the kitchen and ushered our pets out of the bedroom to have a session of mind-blowing lovemaking. I couldn’t call it sex because it was more than that, every time I did it with Will it became more than sex. It still felt like our first time over and over again and it was perfect. I know, it does sound cheesy and my high school self would hate me but it was like that, my feeling couldn’t be described more perfectly. 

It was nearly midday when Will dragged me out of bed. I didn’t want to, but Ashley was already waiting for us outside our apartment ant at least we had to be decent before we let her in, even though she had walked on us in more embarrassing moments that being nude. The disadvantages of having both of your best friends together. Well, she liked to call it perks. 

“I thought I would take roots waiting here.” She grunted before entering our house. I just smiled at her before she squealed and pounced me, nearly making me fall on my butt. “Happy Birthday, Colfer! 24 already! Wow, Will, your boy is getting older and more handsome. Watch out for other suitors ‘cause he sure has lots of them!” 

I just shook my head laughing, while Will feigned to be worried about it. I knew sometimes Will got worried about it, got self-conscious, so that’s why I assured everyday that if someone didn’t deserve it that someone was me because he was perfect, well, not perfect perfect, but he was perfect for me. 

We went to a restaurant, can’t even remember the name, that Ashley picked. It was very good and they surely made me embarrassed by singing Happy Birthday as loudly as they could and even a few customers joined gleefully. Gladly, no one recognized us, or if they did, they had the courtesy to not say anything and just let us relax. And it was good for a change. 

“So, Colfer, what do you plan on doing tonight? Maybe a little partying?” Ashley proposed, wriggling her eyebrows while she shimmied. 

“Oh, no, no, no. Maybe another day, with everyone but today I just plan on chilling.” 

“Ooooh Chilling, I see what you mean here.” Cooed Ashley with an eyebrow raised. Will just laughed loudly, attracting a few stares and I blushed. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Don’t lie, sweetheart, Ashley knows what couples do and she surely know what I will do to you.” Will winked at me and pinched my side. I just glared at him playfully and ignored them for a while. 

It’s true it was the first me I didn’t want to party all night during my birthday but I has woken up feeling like staying home and having dinner with Will and just spend the night by his side and just… Yeah, spend all night doing it but it was a romantic plan for me. And I hadn’t had one of those days in a while. 

Ashley managed to make me us go to the cinema where the troupe of our friends was waiting with a big smile and lots of presents that I still don’t know how I managed to bring to our house. The movie was alright but I didn’t pay much attention to it, as Will was constantly joking about it, muttering things in my ear and making me laugh. And he managed to get me aroused too, to my despair, while muttering filthy things he would like to do to me if we had been alone. 

Finally we arrived home but Will refused to do it right away, telling me he had something prepared and he needed time to do it. He ushered me upstairs towards our room with Cooper and Brian, who didn’t stop bickering all the time I had to be in the room. I even tried to distract them both but when one was distracted the other got jealous and they started bickering again. 

When Will let me out he was wearing a suit and he smiled nervously at me. I raised my eyebrows surprised when he led me downstairs a very, very romantic dinner was prepared in our dinning room, with candles lit up and rose’s petals spread over the floor. My breath hitched a wide smile spread on my face. 

“Oh Will, th-”

“No, no. Don’t say anything until the night has finished.” 

He had prepared the food, with a little help (google) and he managed to do the most delicious thing I ever tasted. But that was probably because it was Will who prepared it and not some anonymous cook. When he served the dessert he was fidgeting nervously in his seat and when I had already finished and was licking the spoon he had yet to touch the food. 

“Will what’s eating you? You’ve been… Really strange. Jumpy.” 

“It’s, it’s nothing. Well it is something. But… Chris.” He stood up and walked to me and kneeled beside my chair. I turned my body towards him, my eyes wide as saucers and my heart beating as fast as a drum. I gulped and tried to calm my breathing. “Y-you… You are… God this is difficult.” 

“Will, are you-”

“No, no, no. Don’t spoil it. I know you already know where this is all going but I’ve rehearsed it like a thousand time and nothing is gonna stop me from saying it.” He argued with more confidence. “Chris, you are the best man I’ve ever met. We’ve been through some hard times and difficult times together, but we’ve always stood next to each other. We met thanks to Ashley, I still remember that party and how our first kiss, although I don’t count it because it was not perfect enough for someone like you, was while we were drunk and sweaty. But even at that moment I knew you would be someone special in my life. And it turned out to be true. You are my life now. And what I appreciate about you is that although it’s tiring to always be with someone, life is never boring with you. Everyday I wake up it’s you who I want to wake up next to, everyday and for the rest of my life. Maybe in a few years this will make no sense and we’ll divorce but right now, I do believe this is a forever and I have great faith in this relationship because we make each other better persons, we help each other out and we love each other so much. There’s still so, so many things I would like to say to you, everything I love about you and our life, but I think this is getting out of hand and god, I’m really nervous. So, Chris, the man of my life, my better half, would you marry me?” 

To say I was in shock would be an understatement. I also though Will and I would be together for a long time, maybe even forever but I expected this proposal maybe a few years later. Yet, I had already expressed my feelings about having a ring on my finger and I guess Will understood that I would like to get married soon. That wasn’t a lie. My dream had always been to be able to marry the person I loved. I knew I was making Will anxious with the waiting but I was still getting over the proposal to give my answer. But I knew the answer was clear. 

“Oh god, yes!” I squealed. I jumped out of the chair and into his arms. He didn’t have time to catch me so we both fell on the floor, kissing like teenagers and laughing like idiots. He managed to slip his hand in his pocket and he showed me a simple yet very handsome wedding ring, perfect for me. It had something engraved inside, and with a little squinting I managed to read ‘Our happily ever after’. Tears spilled from my eyes but I didn’t care. Will kissed my cheeks and brushed my tears off with his thumb. 

“Chris…” 

“This is beautiful, Will, this… Has been perfect. I love you so much.” I sobbed, realizing how embarrassing this was being for me. I was on my boyfriend’s -wait, no, fiancée’s- lap, sobbing like a kid while he tried to dry my tears. 

“Well, this has been perfect but just because you said yes.” 

“Did you think I would really refuse you? God, you really don’t know me!” I joked, pecking him. He just smiled, his own eyes watering. 

“You’re too good, too good to be true. Our happily ever after… I-I picked this sentence because this is like a dream, and I’m afraid one day I will wake up and you will be gone and- God, I know this sounds cliché and all, but, this is how I feel.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, not unless you go with me. And I know we haven’t been together for that long but… I just feel that this is right. This is… This is a lasting thing, I am sure.” 

He just smiled brightly at me and got up before picking me up bridal style. 

“Well then, Chris Colfer-Sherrod. Let’s enjoy our first night as fiancées.” 

And after kicking Cooper and Brian out of our bed and bedroom we surely did enjoy the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments please. Every time you do, Chris and Will kiss!


End file.
